Svartsjuka
by Tacroy
Summary: Hermione har en pojkvän som lider av svår svartsjuka. Hur går det när hon fortsätter att umgås med Harry?Från 13 år p.g.a våldsamheter.Jag suger på sånt här. Men läs gärna och säg vad ni tycker.


Det är jullov och nästan alla eleverna på Hogwarts har åkt hem för att fira med sina familjer. Kvar på skolan finns en liten skara elever och en stor lärarstab. Bland eleverna finns bland andra Weasleybarnen, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger och Draco Malfoy.  
  
Det är juldagsmorgon och Gryffindorgänget sitter vid ett bord i  
stora salen och delar ut julklappar till varandra.  
Av Harry får Hermione en signerad förstautgåva av boken 'Häxa i  
tiden' som hon letat efter sen hon först hörde talas om den fem år  
tidigare (under deras första år). Överlycklig slänger hon sig om  
Harrys hals och kysser honom på kinden. Harry tar tacksamt emot  
gesten och besvarar på samma sätt. Allt känns perfekt.  
Men från entrédörren betraktas scenen av svartsjuka ögon. En  
rasande blick träffar Harry medan en sårad blick far över Hermione.  
Utan ett ord lämnar personen rummet för att vänta.  
  
Efter att alla presenter är utdelade känner Hermione att något  
saknas. Hon har verken sett eller hört något av sin pojkvän. Hon  
ursäktar sig och lämnar rummet. Instinktivt styr hon stegen mot det  
övergivna klassrummet på andra våningen. Dörren står på glänt så  
hon går in. Med ryggen mot dörren står en blond kille och tittar ut  
genom fönstret. Hon ler lättat och stänger dörren bakom sig. Tyst  
går hon fram till honom.  
- Så det är här du är Sexy? säger hon medan hon stryker handen  
genom hans härliga hår.  
Han vänder sig hastigt om och griper tag i hennes handled medan han  
stirrar henne i ögonen med en svartsjuk och galen blick.  
- Säg inte det där en gång till! ryter han åt henne.  
Hon stirrar oförstående på honom. Utan att han tänker på det höjer  
han den fria handen och slår till henne över ansiktet medan han  
fortsätter.  
- Du tror jag är blind va!? Tror att jag inte ska se!  
Hennes ögon tåras medan hon snyftande frågar:  
- Se vad?  
Han biter ihop käkarna och slår henne igen.  
- Spela inte dum! Jag har nog sett de blickar ni ger varandra!  
Hermione förstår fortfarande ingenting och hon börjar gråta.  
- Men... börjar hon.  
- Håll käften slampa! Fattar du inte? Du är min! Ingen annans! Bara  
min!  
Han tappar helt fattningen och slår henne med sådan kraft att hon  
faller hårt till golvet och slår huvudet i ett bordsben. Trots att  
hon ligger fortsätter han att slå och sparka. Hon kryper ihop till  
en boll för att skydda sig.  
Efter en stund lugnar han ner sig. Han tar ett djupt andetag och  
ser sig omkring. På golvet framför honom ligger hans älskade  
flickvän som en snyftande boll. Han faller förfärat på knä brevid  
henne och lyfter upp hennes huvud i sin famn. Han stryker bort  
några tårar från hennes kind och mumlar stilla:  
- Förlåt mig snäckan. Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig. Jag älskar  
dig.  
Hermiones mellangärde och bröst värker när hon andas men hon  
tvingar fram ett svagt 'Jag älskar dig också sexy'. Han ler åt  
hennes svar och kysser försiktigt hennes panna. Han lägger varsamt  
tillbaka henne och lämnar rummet medan han mumlar något om att  
hämta hjälp.  
Hermione ligger ensam kvar på golvet och hör hur hans steg  
avlägsnar sig. Sen sjunker hon ner i ett virvlande mörker där  
smärtan försvinner.  
  
- Hermy?! Hör du mig Hermy?  
Först hör hon rösten långt borta men den kommer allt närmre. Hon  
slår upp ögonen och tittar upp i ett par oroliga, glasögonprydda,  
gröna ögon.  
- Hej Harry, viskar hon.  
Harry suckar lättat ut. Han hjälper henne upp i sittande ställning  
medan han fortsätter att granska henne oroligt.  
- Vem gjorde detta mot dig? frågar han full av medlidande.  
Hermione andas tungt och plågsamt men stammar fram:  
- Dr...Dra...Dra...Draco Malfoy.  
Harrys medlidsamma ansiktsuttryck förvrids till hatfullt och  
hämndlystet.  
- Den jävlen, pressar han fram genom sammanbitna tänder. Han ska få  
ångra den dan han skadade dig.  
Hermione stirrar förfärat på honom och lägger en hand på hans  
bröst.  
- Harry! Du rör honom inte. Jag älskar honom.  
Nu är det Harrys tur att bli förfärad.  
- Älskar?! Du älskar honom?! hans röst går upp i falsett medan han  
fortsätter. Du älskar det kryp som gjorde detta mot dig!?  
Hermione nickar stilla och drömmande. Harry får inte kontakt med  
henne igen, så han lyfter upp henne och tar med sig henne till  
sjukhusflygeln medan han halvhögt mumlar 'Herre Gud'.  
  
En vecka senare, på nyårsdagen, tar Hermione med sig Draco till  
astronomitornet där de hade sin första träff. Hon ler lyckligt och  
förväntansfullt mot honom när de sätter sig på golvet.  
- Vad var det du ville berätta snäckan? frågar han lätt medan han  
leker med hennes bruna lockar.  
- Dracie, älskling, jag har underbara nyheter.  
Hon vänder sitt ansikte mot honom och tittar in i hans  
kärleksfulla, blå ögon.  
- Jag är gravid.  
Draco fryser som i chock och bleknar märkbart.  
- Jag är gravid med ditt barn, fortsätter hon lyckligt.  
Draco börjar andas häftigare och hans lekfulla grepp om hennes hår  
hårdnar. Den kärleksfulla blicken byts ut mot hat.  
- Vad sa du? väser han rått.  
- Jag sa...aj Draco, du skadar mig...jag sa: jag är gravid.  
- Och det säger du till mig!  
Han rycker hårt i hennes hår medan han fortsätter.  
- Hur fan vet du att det är mitt? Så som du hänger efter den där  
Potter!  
Hermiones ögon tåras av smärtan.  
- Dracie...  
- Håll käften jävla hora! Skulle inte förvåna mig om det är Potters  
unge. En horunge som du vill packa på mig.  
- Men...  
Innan hon hinner fortsätta ger han henne ett slag över ansiktet så  
att hon nästan faller.  
- Vem fan vet vad ni håller på med i Gryffindortornet, fortsätter  
han ilsket medan han slår henne i magen. Ni har säkert jätteroligt  
när ni skrattar åt mig där.  
Han härmar Hermiones röst:  
- 'Och Draco vet ingenting. Jag älskar dig Potter. Det är så kul  
att lura Draco'.  
Än en gång slår han henne i ansiktet. Hon faller och han börjar  
sparka henne.  
- Jag älskar dig Monie. Jag dyrkar dig. Jag fan i mig avgudar dig  
Monie! Medan du, jävla slampa, bedrar mig med den uslingen Potter!  
Hermione tar emot slag efter slag medan hon, mellan snyftningarna  
och tårarna mumla 'Jag älskar dig Draco. Det har jag alltid gjort'.  
Efter en stund tystnar hon. Inte ett ord kommer över hennes läppar.  
Draco slutar, andas djupt och faller på knä brevid henne. Han  
lyfter upp hennes huvud och ber tyst att hon ska öppna ögonen.  
- Jag älskar dig Monie, viskar han stilla. Lämna mig inte.  
Långsamt slår hon upp ögonen och tittar på honom.  
- Vi kunde blivit lyckliga ihop Sexy. Jag älskar dig mer än mitt  
eget liv.  
Draco känner vart detta leder. Hans grepp om henne hårdnar som om  
han vill vara säker på att inte förlora henne.  
- Förlåt för allt. Förlåt, viskar han med gråten i rösten.  
Hon ler mjukt mot honom.  
- Du har inget att skämmas över, så jag förlåter allt. Kom ihåg  
mig. Jag älskar dig.  
Det sista kommer som en viskning långt borta. Hennes ögon sluts och  
hon blir tung i hans armar. Han försöker skaka liv i henne men får  
inget resultat. Han begraver ansiktet i hennes hår, andas in hennes  
doft och viskar:  
- Kom tillbaka. Jag älskar dig.  
Han får inget svar. En ensam tår faller från hans kind. För första  
gången i sitt liv gråter Draco Malfoy. Gråter över sin livs kärlek  
som dog för hans egna händer. 


End file.
